


Laurel

by Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers (writingfanfic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you do a jealous and/or protective Sal? Can be NSFW if you would like!'YARP. Adorable cuddly bear man does a rawr.





	Laurel

“I don’t like the way he was lookin’ at you.”

You sigh, and pull your t-shirt over your head, checking your reflection in the mirror. Behind you, you can see Sal, already in bed, teeth brushed, looking at you with those pale green eyes so full of worry.

“Well, Sal…” You pause, and then shrug. “After you went to the bathroom, he came over and gave me his number.” Sal’s eyes burn for a moment, and you shake your head. “And then when I said I was with you, he insulted you, then insulted me, and then started trying to get my number again. So… you know.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?!” Sal never swears in anger - sure, when he’s having a laugh, joking around, or he stubs his toe, but you know when he’s angry, he freezes up - becomes a raging torrent of ice like an avalanche, but his face is red and his teeth gritted. “I would’ve…”

“Exactly. I just wanted to leave.” Your tone is painfully resigned, and he exhales. “Sal, that’s why I rushed us out, if you think that was my first rodeo, you are sorely, sorely mistaken, buddy-”

“I know! Exactly. I’m not the kinda guy who lets guys do that to girls.” You turns around, and smile at him, unclipping your bra as you do so and throwing it onto The Chair. “Put that in the cupboard or into the wash-basket, please, this is not your closet.” You smile, and he pushes himself up, making his way across the room and pulling you close; you wrap your arms around his neck and he squeezes you. “You’re mine. Like, in a romantic way. Honest.” He nibbles at your jaw affectionately, and you giggle as his stubble tickles you. “But you’re mine. And no asshole gets to _threaten_ you, I’m gonna go back and tear a strip off that guy’s manager, god…”

“I like it when you’re possessive,” you purr, and he kisses you; you are so grateful for your big protective bear man, even when you don’t _need_ it, as per se. He grins, and scoops you up; you yelp, and he walks you back over to the bed, throwing you down onto it, before kissing you.

“Well, you are mine. Like I say.” He kisses you, pulling you down underneath him, and you grin as he kisses you. “God, you’re pretty. Do I mention enough that you’re… like, smoking hot? Seriously?”

“So are you,” you smile, and he grins; there’s something about his smile that makes your stomach flip even after seeing it every day for the past two years, and he scrunches up his face as you boop his nose, before kissing your neck again. His mouth, his _teeth_ on your skin makes you shiver a little, and you reach down to touch him; he knocks your hand away, and pins it against the mattress.

“Hey, let me focus on you for once,” he says, and you see, mixed with the lust in his eyes, almost a little… it could be fear, although you aren’t sure. Maybe a little possessiveness; he kisses your neck, and then between your breasts, pausing to blow a raspberry on your stomach that makes you wriggle and slap at his head, and then pulling down your knickers. He pushes himself up for a second, and gets them into the washing basket on his first try. “See. Not that hard.”

“I hate you so much,” you say, and he kisses your thighs in response, making you squirm again; when he spreads you so he can lick you slowly, you moan in the back of your throat, running your fingers through his hair. “…maybe not that much…”

His fingers sink into your thighs, and you arch up against his mouth; he’s never been so - _urgent_ with you, tongue flickering, those laurel eyes fixed on yours. It’s as if he’s trying to eat you, and it makes you feel… _wanted_. You sink your teeth into your lip, grinding against him, and he flicks his tongue against your clit, making you gasp for a moment.

“You are gorgeous,” he says, lips pressed to your inner thigh

“You too,” you gasp breathlessly, and he laps at you again, watching as you roll your hips and moan under your breath and adjusting how he eats you out to your every move. He’s so in tune with you. So perfect for you. You dig your foot into his back where your leg is draped over his shoulder, and feel him smirk as he kisses your thigh again between licks. “Oh, Sal, baby…”

He looks up, rubbing your clit with his thumb as his chest heaves, and you see the look in his eyes; you still aren’t sure what it is but it makes you thrill, and you moan his name, closing your eyes to chase that feeling. His mouth is back on you once more, and you gasp as he slides two fingers inside you, stretching you slowly.

“C’mon,” he murmurs in between lapping at you again, and your stomach tenses in waves as you get closer and closer to coming; you grind up against his mouth, and as he licks harder, stronger, your head falls back.

“Sal-”

The rest is lost in moans as you come, pulling at his hair a little too much - waves of heat and pleasure make your stomach tighten, and then you collapse back, dimly aware that Sal has just yelped in pain.

“I’m sorry,” you gasp, and he sits up, ruefully rubbing his head.

“It’s okay,” he says, and you see it - he’s back to being his soft, loving self. What was that about…? “But you’re mine, okay? You’re… worth treating like a princess. Y’know?” It hits you - that was possessiveness and a little jealousy. _He wanted you_ \- _to want him_. You stretch out your arms, and he cuddles up in them, you stroking his arms.

“I’m yours,” you sigh, and he kisses you.

“Aaaaand now I have to go brush my teeth again…”


End file.
